Western Nights
by Hanna Sedai
Summary: A mutual target sends Slade Wilson and Adeline Kane colliding into one another, setting them off on an adventure full of mystery, action and passionate nights.


**A/N: Hello...I know there was not a whole lot of warning, but yes I have had a Slade/Adeline fic on the backburner for quite some time. This takes place on the Northern Star Timeline in between NS and Eastern Sky, and this will be a romance fic. It will need the M rating for later on.**

* * *

Chapter One: Jump City

Gray clouds crowded the sky, so dense that they seemed to blend in with the ocean as far as the eye could see. Adeline Kane breathed in the ocean air, enjoying the way the soft bay breeze felt on her face. Strands of hair flew about her face, and she tucked them back behind her ear as the breeze died down. She stood on the rocky foundation of Titans Tower and looked out towards the wide, vast ocean, amazed, as always, at its vastness.

She turned towards Joey, who tugged two suitcases behind him. His pale face was flushed red with exertion, but he didn't complain. It was, Adeline decided, time to stop contemplating and help her poor child.

Most parents at her age were driving their kids to college, but Adeline was helping him move into Titans Tower. Not that Joey couldn't also go to college—there were some good schools in the Bay area. But after a few years of contemplation, and much arguing, they decided that it would be best if Joey joined the Titans.

Today she wore jeans and a pink tank top, with her long hair tied back in a long ponytail. A little more casual than her usual getup, but she didn't care.

"It's been a long time since I've been in Jump," she said quietly, more to herself than to Joey.

The last time she had been to Jump was a while ago—about six years ago, and back then Nightwing hadn't been on the team. He had been indisposed. Given his presence and the new team members, she was certain that its atmosphere had changed considerably.

Joey said nothing. He tugged the suitcases up the stairwell. He really didn't need to do that himself, but for some reason he insisted that he carry all of his luggage. What was the point of helping him move in if he didn't let her do some of the work? He knocked on the front door.

Addie crossed her arms over her chest as she looked up. Big door. Even after villains have come crashing into the Tower they still haven't moved out.

"Need a hand?" Nightwing—not Grayson—stepped out the front door. "You have two flights of stairs to go, if you count the inside."

How old was this kid now—twenty-two? Adeline hadn't been following too closely, not for a few years, and not until she was certain that her ex would leave him alone. He glanced first at Joey, a faint smile on his face, and then looked over at Adeline.

"Ms. Kane," Nightwing said, stopping before her. "Nice to see you."

"You look better."

"Hm." His smile almost turned a grimace. "Will you be staying long?"

"Just long enough to move Joey's things in."

"I see."

"I thought you lived in Bludhaven," Adeline said.

"I fly back on the weekends." Nightwing stepped down and took one of the suitcases. "Besides, I have to be here to welcome a new member to our team."

He spoke calmly, though Adeline noticed the flatness in his tone and how his eyes slid away from her.

The boy wasn't stupid. He knew just how much Adeline tried to help him, but perhaps there was still some misguided bitterness in him. Regardless of what she did for him—and even what Joey did—they still reminded Nightwing of Slade. His cold manner wasn't purposeful, it was, unfortunately, to be expected, but it still put her off.

"Ms. Kane! Joey!" She looked up at the sound of her name. The other Titans trickled out, and it was Beast Boy who had spoken. "You're here!"

Beast Boy ran up to Joey. "High five!"

Joey glanced at the suitcase in his hands, back to Beast Boy, and shrugged ruefully. Beast Boy back to the open front door. "Yo! Joey's here!"

The Titans were, whatever the media portrayed them, good kids. They worked well together, and hopefully they would help Joey with his powers because Adeline could not. Considering Joey's talents, there was only so much that she could teach him.

And perhaps, Joey's presence would stop Slade from doing something stupid, like hurting these kids again.

Raven used her powers to carry everything into the second floor, where Joey's new room was. Everyone in the Tower, it seemed, lived like a college student. They could at least have made an attempt to clean up the dishes before they arrived. She would have to talk to Joey about that before she left.

Nightwing stayed behind and watched his friends. Whether or not he stayed behind to watch her, Adeline didn't know, but it didn't matter. She could take him down if need be.

"Any news on our mutual friend?"

Nightwing's jaw tightened. "Not in Jump City. Not sure where he is."

"Then that makes two of us."

"Hmm." He looked down at her. "Sure."

Since when had this kid grown taller than her?

"Anyway," Adeline said. "Take care of Joey. He has a lot to learn, and you've learned from the best."

"Why is it that I feel as though you're trying to bug me?"

"Don't be offended. We just don't have a lot to talk about. And I'm not being vague. I'm telling the truth: you did learn from the best, and it wasn't from Slade."

She didn't know why she reflected Nightwing's wary mood—she had, after all, spent a lot of time helping him, even if he didn't know it. Today must be one of his off days.

"Well," Nightwing held out a hand, "if we spot him I'm sure we'll give you a call, if you're still in the area."

Meaning he wouldn't, if the Titans could handle Slade on their own. Adeline shook his hand. "I'll be leaving soon. I have an appointment to make tonight, and I have a long drive."

"Before you go," Nightwing said, lowering his voice, "we thought he was dead, and he came back."

She gazed steadily at him. Wintergreen had told her all about Terra, and Slade's supposed death. Guess it was too much to hope that the poor girl had really succeeded. "Noted." She stepped back. "I have to go. May I use your restroom?"

"Go ahead."

She went into the bathroom, which could be cleaned on a more regular basis. She would talk to Joey about that. Adeline looked into the mirror and let her hair out of its ponytail, fluffing her hair before pulling it back into a ponytail. Instead of driving all the way back home she planned to drive up to San Francisco.

There was work to be done before going home, work that required some thought and prep before she dove into things. There was no need to tell the Titans what she was up to. They were skilled—no doubt about that—but they were misguided. They had a lot to deal with, and much of it Adeline wouldn't be able to deal with. Not without superpowers. But the Titans had grown as a group, and they had endured hardships that would have broken any other group apart. Joey would learn a lot from them.

* * *

Slade Wilson opened his eye as soon as the plane landed in San Francisco. Going from one mission to another was more tiring than he remembered, even when he slept during the interim period.

"We're here, Mr. Wilson," the pilot said, coming out of the cockpit.

"Thanks," Slade said, getting up from his seat. "You must be exhausted. Flying from Vietnam to Jump City in a rush—"

"I don't feel as exhausted as you look."

They looked at each other, puzzled. They owed each other favors, and somehow it always worked to Slade's advantage. This man had been his loyal pilot for so long, and he never asked questions, even when he walked in on bizarre situations such as this. Slade knew that he owed this man more than his current payroll, but somehow he never found the time to properly thank him.

"It was a tiring weekend."

"I can tell," the pilot replied.

Before Slade could say another word, his traveling companions stirred. Slade looked up as Wintergreen spoke softly to a young woman sleeping in one of the passenger seats, who blinked in the sudden light.

"Her mother died over the weekend," Slade murmured, taking a roll of cash from his pocket and handing it over to the pilot. "Discretion is much appreciated."

The pilot nodded as he pocketed the cash. "You owe me a beer next time I'm in town."

He walked away and left the three alone on the private runway. Slade would always appreciate the pilot's discretion. He had been extremely helpful over the next few years.

Slade turned to Wintergreen and the young woman, who still looked dazed and unhappy. Although used to dealing with unhappy children, Slade found himself more self-conscious than usual. It was, undoubtedly, the sour expression on Wintergreen's face.

"I have some business to take care of before I go back to the Haunt," Slade said, turning back to Wintergreen. "I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"That's fine," Wintergreen said. He made a face unbecoming on him, gesturing towards the sleepy young woman, as though to remind Slade that she was there.

"I have to go, Rose," Slade said to the young woman. "I won't be gone for long. Believe me, this isn't the way…not the way I wanted this to end."

She blinked at him. Was that all he had to say? Why now, after that long flight? He could've said anything during the flight, and now he couldn't say anything at all.

"You'll be staying with Wintergreen," Slade said. "If you need anything just call."

Rose nodded.

"We'll be going now," Wintergreen said, putting a hand on Rose's shoulder. "We're tired."

"All right."

Everything had happened so fast. The trip to Vietnam, running into Sweet Lili, meeting Rose…it had been a little overwhelming, even for Slade. This wasn't the way he wanted to be introduced to his daughter, especially one he didn't know existed until forty-eight hours ago.

Wintergreen turned away, guiding Rose gently towards the airport parking lot with a soft hand.

"Do you need any help?" Slade blurted out suddenly.

"Your assistance is not needed," Wintergreen replied, not bothering to turn his head to look at Slade. "We'll be at the Haunt."

"Let me know if you need anything."

"We don't need anything right now."

Glancing at his communicator again, he wondered if he could take the next few days off. Nothing at the Haunt was ready for a teenage girl to rifle through, and everything was probably a mess. Kids required too much work.

No matter. He had to leave tonight for San Francisco, or he would miss this window of opportunity. Wintergreen would take care of her, even if he didn't ask to. He knew how to take care of unruly and unhappy teenagers. Rose would be still be there, and maybe it was best that she spend some time with Wintergreen while she mourned the loss of her mother.

He had just enough time to eat something, pack his weapons, and change into his uniform before his appointment. If he was going to continue this contract—and he had no reason to cancel on this particular client—then he needed act tonight.

Instead of following Wintergreen back to the car, Slade turned away. They would be traveling back to Jump City, where Slade still had his base despite the fact that the Titans had destroyed his last one. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of uncomfortable memories. The last few times he had tried to mentor children ended in disaster, whether he wanted it to or not. He certainly had bad luck with apprentices.

However, this time he wasn't dealing with another apprentice, but one of his flesh-and-blood. Perhaps, if Slade kept his distance and his temper in check, he could finally find someone worthy of being his heir.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh Slade, you never learn, do you...**

 **I have this fic outlined, so I'm hoping to update this fic in between Infiltration updates. When I can. I'm kinda excited to write in a non-apprentice-themed genre, and there aren't enough Sladdie fics in the world! So I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
